


Minute of Decay

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Harm to Animals, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: Twiggy likes dogs.
Relationships: John 5/Twiggy Ramirez, Madonna Wayne Gacy/Twiggy Ramirez, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Original Female Character(s), Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Trent Reznor, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Zim Zum, Twiggy Ramirez/Tim Skold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Minute of Decay

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CONDONE NECROPHILIA OR BEASTIALITY!!!!

It had been a week since Twiggy and his friend Marilyn had accidentally hit that dog while driving home from the bar. They didn't mean to hurt the poor pooch and felt it was more than necessary to give it a proper burial. They had together arranged a little funeral for the dog, who they'd lovingly named Mac in Twiggy's backyard. As time marched on Twiggy had found himself faced with a question, "What would it feel like if I stuck my dick in that?" Sure he asked himself this a lot but never about an animal no less a dead one. The thought crept into his head daily, he couldn't get rid of it. He couldn't think about anything else when he would touch himself no matter how hard he tried. Eventually, he gave into his cravings and dug Mac up. When he and Manson had laid him to rest he was a beautiful golden retriever. But nature had taken his course and his beautiful golden fur had become a shabby patchy mess. The bugs had already laid their eggs in the creature and its body seemed gaunt. Patches of skin around the head and on its belly had been eaten and rotted away. Its condition had almost seemed to worsen as Twiggy dragged it into his bedroom and onto the bed. The sickeningly sweet smell made him gag as he put vaseline on and around its asshole and his dick. He positioned himself then slowly went in. The tightness felt like heaven to him. Maggots wriggled around Twiggy's small member as he went deeper in the dog's cold, unfeeling asshole. He let out a long moan and began to thrust. He gripped the dogs matted fur pulling it out as he slammed into the poor animal. He sped up going faster and faster as the animals rotting fluids spilled out and seeped into the man's clothes. The sweet smell made his eyes water and the way the maggots and the dog felt on his dick only spun him higher into bliss. Twiggy threw his head back, moans spilling freely from his mouth as he slammed into the dog's ass. He finally came into it. His semen mixing with maggot egg and rotten flesh. He pulled out and wiped the maggots trying to enter his urethra away, licking the juices off his fingers. He stroked the dog's lifeless body before hauling it back outside to the place he and Manson had buried it.


End file.
